


List of House, M.D. Rec Lists: 2005 to present (the rec list list!)

by resourceress7



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, House M.D. recommended fanfic, M/M, Multi, Other, Rec list, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resourceress7/pseuds/resourceress7
Summary: This list began as aqueryon a fic-finder community calledHouse/Wilson Requests and Recs, where the fics people ask about and recommend often (but not always) focus on House and Wilson as main characters (friendship, slash, and everything in between).However, the rec lists featured here may includeANY AND ALL House, M.D. characters and pairings, and/or gen fic. Some are thematically organized, so you may find something that piques your interest, if you're open to various topics and pairings.





	List of House, M.D. Rec Lists: 2005 to present (the rec list list!)

## List of House, M.D. Fanfic Rec Lists (2005-present)

Welcome to "the rec list list!"

This is a living document, and I update it periodically. Feel free to use the comments section to point me toward **other rec lists** I have missed. Please also let me know if you encounter any **broken links** and I'll do my best to fix them.

  


* * *

  


**Authors' Self-Recs**  
(2014)  
Part 1: <https://cuddyclothes.livejournal.com/170337.html> or <https://cuddyclothes.dreamwidth.org/159110.html>  
Part 2: <https://cuddyclothes.livejournal.com/172792.html> or <https://cuddyclothes.dreamwidth.org/160584.html>  
Authors listed their favorite fic(s) that they have written, with a short fic summary. Categorized by pairing.

  


**Barefootpuddles' Favorites**  
(2011)  
<https://barefootpuddles.livejournal.com/11873.html>  
One reader's 1-2 favorite fics in each category, such as top 3, crossover, hurt/comfort, established relationship, AU, humor, best sequel, and The Fic I Wish I Didn't Read But Am Glad I Did. Includes a summary and review of each one, and additional recs by other readers in the comments section.

  


**Bethbethbeth's Fic-and-Recs Journal**  
(2010)  
<https://beth-h.dreamwidth.org/14208.html> or <https://beth-h.dreamwidth.org/14208.html> or <http://beth-h.mrks.org/Recs.html#28>  
Generally House-centric, with a variety of pairings. Each rec has a brief description.

  


**A Biography of Fic Recs**  
(2006)  
House: <https://stephantom.livejournal.com/114853.html>  
Wilson: <https://stephantom.livejournal.com/125269.html>  
Gen fics ordered chronologically, creating a sort of biography for the character.

  


**Crack Van**  
(2005-2012 House content, on a multi-fandom site active 2003-2013)  
<https://crack-van.livejournal.com/tag/house>  
Fic and fanvid reviews by various contributors, and fandom overviews to help readers enjoy new fandoms.

  


**A Cup of Comfort**  
(2013)  
<https://barefootpuddles.livejournal.com/30355.html>  
Gentle fics used as stress relievers, with additional recs by other readers in the comments section.

  


**Daisylily's Recs**  
(date unknown)  
<https://daisylily.livejournal.com/>  
Recs located in the sidebar. Organized into categories, such as fluff, angst, humor, kidfic, AU setting, pairing, or characters featured.

  


**Desert Island Fics**  
(2007-2009)  
[https://houseofwhining.com/topic/230/](http://houseofwhining.com/topic/230/) or [https://hhow.fr.yuku.com/topic/230](http://hhow.fr.yuku.com/topic/230) or <https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/hhowfr/melancholy-without-hope-desert-island-fics-t230.html>  
A large number of fic readers posted their answers to this challenge: You are stranded on a desert island, and you can only take 8 pieces of fan fiction and 1 House episode with you.

  


**Electricshocks' Recs**  
(2007)  
<https://electricshocks.livejournal.com/20403.html>  
Organized by length, with a brief description of each fic, and a smut section.

  


**Epic Recs**  
(2007-2010 House content, on a multi-fandom site active 2007-2017)  
<https://epic-recs.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20house>  
Specializes in long fics, ~5,000 to 100,000+ words in length. Includes a summary and review of each fic.

  


**Fic Me Twice**  
(2006-2007 for House content, on a multi-fandom site active 2006-2010)  
<https://fic-me-twice.livejournal.com/tag/house%20md> or [https://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=fic_me_twice&keyword=House%20MD](https://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=fic_me_twice&keyword=House%20MD)  
Variety of recs by two avid fic readers. These links are to their House fandom recs.

  


**Food-Centric Fics**  
(2011-2012)  
<https://hw-reqs.livejournal.com/757418.html> or <https://house-wilson-ghc-reqs.dreamwidth.org/675233.html>  
House/Wilson fics that feature cooking and/or food as a central theme. In response to a request on the HW-reqs comm.

  


**Fugues Fiction Archive: House Edition**  
(2007)  
<https://www.keyofx.org/fiction_house.html>  
Recs organized into a wide variety of categories, such as classics, medical case files, pain, dreams and introspection, pre-series, humor, AU, external perspectives, and more. This site also includes rec lists by the same person for [other fandoms](http://keyofx.org/main/fiction-recommendations/).

  


**Het Reccers**  
(2008-2013 for House content, on a mult-ifandom site active 2007-2018)  
<https://het-reccers.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20house> or <https://het-reccers.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+house>  
Recs and reviews of fics with het pairings, and shipper manifestos. The House fandom content is in 25 posts on livejournal, with 24 imported to dreamwidth. The associated het-reccers sites on tumblr and AO3 focus on many fandoms, but don't have any House content.

  


**House "What-If" Rec List**  
(2016)  
<https://house-what-if.livejournal.com/>  
Stories that range from wildly fantastical (supernatural elements, magical realism, science fiction, etc.) to essentially realistic (life-altering events, recovery fic, alternate history), but all depart significantly from canon reality. Cross-indexed by title, author, category, rec reason, word count, and publication date.

  


**House's House of Whining (HHoW) main fic rec thread**  
(2007-2012)  
[https://houseofwhining.com/topic/11/](http://houseofwhining.com/topic/11/) or [https://hhow.fr.yuku.com/topic/11/](http://hhow.fr.yuku.com/topic/11/)  
or <https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/hhowfr/oh-it-s-storytime-let-me-get-my-baba-the-fanfic-re-t11.html>  
Forum where many readers individually posted links to recommended fics.

  


**Housefic Meta Library**  
(2009)  
<https://housefic-meta.livejournal.com/87779.html>  
Stories nominated by a fic writers' workshop group, with discussion and analysis of each fic. Wide variety of lengths, genres, and pairings.

  


**Housepiglet Particularly Enjoyed**  
(2007)  
part 1: <https://housepiglet.livejournal.com/5093.html>  
part 2: <https://housepiglet.livejournal.com/34067.html>  
Each fic has a short comment by housepiglet about why it's on the list. Categories include angst and hurt/comfort, humour, vids, pre-slash, slash, other pairings, House with children, etc.

  


**John House Fanfic Recs**  
(2007)  
<https://semper-fi-house.livejournal.com/7600.html>  
Recommended fics featuring House's father, John House. Includes a brief description of each fic.

  


**Nightdog's List o' Recs**  
(2007-2013)  
<https://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/1693300.html> or <https://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/1733064.html>  
Fics recommended on Nightdog's journals over the years, and the descriptions used in those recs.

  


**Off the Beaten Track**  
(2013)  
<https://yarroway.dreamwidth.org/27763.html>  
Great older fics that may have fallen off fandom's radar, with generally one fic per writer. Limited information provided with each link.

  


**Polyamorous Recommendations**  
(2012-2016)  
<http://bifictionalbedlam.slashcity.net/recs/category/house/>  
(Polyamorous in that the reccers love multiple fandoms at once.) Each rec has a short comment about the fic. Recs are further subdivided in the sidebar into gen, het, and slash.

  


**Sick!Wilson Fics for a Cheer-Up**  
(2011)  
<https://sick-wilson.livejournal.com/409596.html> or <https://sick-wilson.dreamwidth.org/387920.html>  
In response to a query on the Sick!Wilson comm, people posted links to fics they re-read when they need to cheer up.

  


**Silja-b's Recs**  
(2008)  
<https://silja-b.livejournal.com/14416.html>  
Fics organized into categories that each represent a type story or creative challenge, chosen for how well they elicit an emotional response in the reader.

  


**Stories You Might Not Have Heard Of**  
(2013)  
<https://barefootpuddles.livejournal.com/31722.html>  
Older or lesser-known fics for people who joined this fandom in later seasons, or are interested in revisiting fics they may have forgotten about. Includes a summary and review of each one, and additional recs by other readers in the comments section.

  


**Television Without Pity (TWoP) House fic rec thread**  
(2006-2012)  
<https://web.archive.org/web/20140407101500/https://forums.televisionwithoutpity.com/topic/3137197-the-fanfic-recommendation-thread/>  
Forum where many readers individually posted links to recommended fics.

  


**Topaz_eyes' Rec List**  
(2006-2009)  
<https://topaz-eyes.dreamwidth.org/167222.html>  
1,200 fics listed by pairing, but with no descriptions or reviews.

  


**TV Tropes**  
(2006-2009)  
<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/House>  
Recommended House fandom resource sites, and fics organized into categories: gen, shipping, crossovers. Some are also tagged by trope or have a review.

  


**When You Need a Good Cry: Death Fic Rec List**  
(2011)  
<https://srsly-yes.livejournal.com/180381.html> or <https://srsly-yes.dreamwidth.org/245293.html>  
A short list of one-shot and multi-chapter fics dealing with the death of House, Wilson, or both.

  


* * *


End file.
